Beauty and the Beast Diaries
by WondaGal
Summary: Elena has lived her brother Jeremy for as long as she could remember. One day after realizing her dream of wanting a life outside the small town of Mystic Falls, she journeys into the woods only to find a castle, there lived a blood drinking monster that's really the Prince, Damon. Will they fall in love? R&R to find out.
1. Prologue

AN: Most of us Delena fans have noticed that the story of Delena is similar to Beauty and the Beast, so I've decided to make a crossover where The Vampire Diaries characters become part of the story themselves. Disclaimers are obvious, enjoy!

* * *

Prologue

An old woman walked through the woods, seeking shelter from the snow storm. She forced herself to carry on, not wanting to die out in the cold. The woman's name was Esther. Esther continued to walk until she saw a castle.

She walked up to the large door and knocked. A Prince opened it. This Prince was the master of the castle, but he was spoiled, selfish, and unkind to those around him.

"Please, dear Prince, I seek shelter from the bitter cold," Esther told him, "In return I offer you this rose." She held up a red rose.

"You expect _me_ to give you shelter for nothing but a simple _rose_," the Prince sneered at her, disgusted by her appearance, "Go away from here. Seek shelter elsewhere."

"Do not be deceived by appearances, for beauty is found within," Esther warned the Prince.

"Leave," the Prince dismissed her. Esther's rage grew and her haggard appearance melted away to reveal her true form, a beautiful enchantress.

The Prince's eyes widened. He got down on his knees and begged her for forgiveness, but it was too late.

"I have seen that is no love in your heart," Esther told him, "As punishment I'll transform you into a hideous beast and shall place a spell on the castle and all who live here."

The Prince's teeth grew into fangs and the veins around his eyes popped out. He looked terrifying. After casting the spells, the enchantress left.

Ashamed of himself, the Prince concealed himself inside the castle, with a magic mirror as his only window to the outside world. The rose that the enchantress had offered was really an enchanted rose that would bloom until his twenty-first birthday. If he could learn to love another and earn her love in return by the time the last petal fell, then the spell would be broken, if not, then he would be doomed to remain a beast for all time.

As the years passed, he fell into despair and lost all hope. For who could ever learn to love a beast?

* * *

AN: Please review. Please.


	2. Small Town

AN: I couldn't take out the songs, so I added them in with changes to the lyrics. The italics are the people singing, and beside the lyrics it says who is singing. In later chapters some of the characters from TVD will sing, I know it's hard to picture, but just go with it. Disclaimers are obvious. Enjoy!

* * *

Chapter One

Small Town

Elena walked through town, carrying a book. She was going to return it to the local bookkeeper in town.

Elena secretly wondered what life would be like outside of the small town of Mystic Falls. Every day was the same for her. She left her brother at home to go into to town for a book or some food and found the townspeople doing the same things that they did every day. Elena found it terribly boring.

She stopped to talk to the baker, "Good morning sir."

"Good morning Elena. Where are you off to?" the baker asked.

"The bookshop, I just finished reading this wonderful story about_"

"That's nice," the baker interrupted, before turning to the kitchen, "Mary, the baguettes! Hurry up!"

Elena shook her head and walked away. She was so lost in thought that she didn't hear the townsfolk singing.

_Townsfolk: Look there she goes that girl is strange, no question_

_Dazed and distracted, can't you tell?_

_Woman: _

_Never part of any crowd _

_Man: _

_'Cause her head's up on some cloud _

_Townsfolk: _

_No denying she's a funny girl that Elena_

Elena walked on and she heard the townspeople greeting each other. In the small town of Mystic Falls everyone knew each other. She kept thinking that there had to be more to this life that she lived.

Elena finally made it to the bookshop and walked in.

"Ah, Elena!" the bookkeeper greeted her.

"Hello sir, I've come to return the book I borrowed," Elena replied as she handed her book to the bookkeeper.

"Finished already?"

"I couldn't put it down. Have you got anything new?"

"Not since yesterday," the bookkeeper chuckled.

"That's alright, I'll borrow this one." Elena pulled a blue book off a shelf.

"That one? But you've read it twice."

"Well it's my favourite! Far off places, daring sword fights, magic spells, a prince in disguise_"

"If you like all that much, it's yours." The bookkeeper handed her the book.

"But sir_"

"I insist."

"Well thank you…thank you very much."

Elena walked outside and opened her book and began to read. The townsfolk began to sing again and Elena didn't notice.

_Townsfolk: Look there she goes that girl is so peculiar_

_I wonder if she's feeling well_

_With a dreamy, far-off look_

_And her nose stuck in a book_

_What a puzzle to the rest of us is Elena_

Elena sat down on a fountain's edge to read some of her book. '_Oh this is my favourite part, here's where she meets prince charming, but doesn't discover that it's him until chapter three', _Elena mused to herself. Elena stood up and continued walking through town while reading. She walked by a hat shop and the townsfolk began to sing again.

_Woman: Her looks have got no parallel _

_Shopkeeper: But behind that fair facade_

_I'm afraid she's rather odd _

_Man: Very different from the rest of us _

_Townsfolk: She's nothing like the rest of us_

_Yes, different from the rest of us is Elena!_

In another part of town, a bullet shot a goose out of the sky. A young man ran to catch it in a sack. It landed on the ground next to him and he shoved it in. The young man ran back to his companion who stood leaning against the pole of a building.

"Wow, you didn't miss a shot Stefan! You're the greatest hunter in the whole world!" the young man said in awe.

"I know," Stefan replied.

"No beast alive stands a chance against you and no girl for that matter."

"It's true, Tyler. And I've got my sights set on that one," Stefan replied as he pointed at Elena who was standing far away, reading.

"The blacksmith's sister?" Tyler asked, shocked.

"She's the one, the lucky girl I'm going to marry."

"But she's_" Tyler began.

"The most beautiful girl in town," Stefan finished.

"I know, but_"

"That makes her the best. And don't I deserve the best?" Stefan grabbed Tyler by the shirt, threatening him a little.

"Of course you do!" Tyler replied hastily, "But_"

"Right from the moment when I met her, saw her, I said she's gorgeous and I fell. Here in town there's only she, who is beautiful as me. So I'm making plans to woo and marry Elena," Stefan explained.

He walked past the triplets, Rebekah, Katherine, and Bonnie, who were getting water from the local well. The three girls were hopelessly love struck by Stefan.

"Look there he goes," Bonnie told her sisters.

"Isn't he dreamy?" Katherine mused.

"Oh he's so cute!" Rebekah squealed.

"Be still my heart, I'm hardly breathing," Katherine replied as she fanned herself.

"He's such a tall, dark, strong and handsome Prince!" the three of them squealed.

Meanwhile, while trying to get to Elena, Stefan got caught up in the hustle and bustle of the Mystic Falls marketplace. He tried desperately to get through to no avail. He resorted to climbing over rooftops and landed in front of the girl he wanted to marry.

"Hello, Elena," Stefan greeted her.

"Good morning Stefan," Elena replied as Stefan grabbed her book, "Stefan, may I have my book, please?"

"How can you read this? There are no pictures!" Stefan replied as he flipped through the book.

"Well, some people use their imagination," Elena explained.

"Elena, it's about time you got your head out of those books," Stefan told her as he tossed the book into the mud, "and paid attention to more important things...like me!" The triplets sighed, looking on at the scene before them. Elena picked up the book, cleaning off the mud as she did so. "The whole town's talking about it. It's not right for a woman to read, soon she'll start getting ideas...and thinking."

"Stefan, you are positively primeval," Elena told him, hoping silently that he'll leave her alone.

Stefan wrapped an arm around her waist as he said, "Why thank you, Elena. Hey, what do you say you and me take a walk over to the tavern and have a look at my hunting trophies?"

"Maybe some other time," Elena replied as she moved out of his grasp.

"What's wrong with her?" Bonnie asked her sisters.

"She's crazy!" Rebekah gasped.

"He's gorgeous!" Katherine sighed.

"Please, Stefan. I can't. I have to get home and help my brother," Elena told Stefan.

Tyler, who was now at Stefan's side, began to laugh, "That crazy loon, he needs all the help he can get!" Stefan and Tyler began to laugh harder.

"Don't you talk about my brother that way!" Elena hissed.

"Yeah, don't talk about her brother that way!" Stefan growled and smacked Tyler on the head. He did that to impress Elena, but it didn't work.

"My brother's not crazy! He's amazing!" Elena declared. They heard an explosion in the distance. As Elena rushed home, Stefan and Tyler continued to laugh.

* * *

Elena finally reached the house and entered the cellar.

"Jeremy?" she called through the smoke.

"I'm here Elena!" Jeremy called back. Jeremy and Elena were orphans for as long as they could remember. They lived together and fended for themselves quite well.

"Are you all right, Jer?" Elena asked.

"I'm fine, I just overheated the fireplace," Jeremy replied.

"How's the project coming?"

"I'm on the verge of giving up."

"You always say that."

"I mean it, this time. I'll never get this piece finished in time." Jeremy was working on a piece of metal art. He wanted to win a prize and become famous for it.

"Yes, you will. And you'll win first prize at the show tomorrow."

"Hmph!" Jeremy huffed, not believing his sister.

"And become a world famous artist."

"You really believe that?"

"I always have."

"Well, what are we waiting for? I'll have this thing finished in no time." Jeremy hugged his sister and walked over to his workbench, "So, did you have a good time in town today?"

"I got a new book. Jer, do you think I'm odd?"

"My sister? Odd? Where would you get an idea like that?"

"Oh, I don't know. It's just I'm not sure I fit in here. There's no one I can really talk to."

"What about that Stefan? He's a handsome fellow!" As much as Jeremy wanted to protect his sister, he also wanted her to settle down with a husband.

"He's handsome all right, and rude and conceited and...oh Jeremy, he's not for me!"

"Well, don't you worry, because this piece of art is going to be the start of a new life for us. I think it's done."

"Oh it's beautiful!" And indeed it was, the metal sculpture had been wound around a figure to create the illusion of movement.

"Hitch up Lyric, sister. I'm off to the art showing!" Jeremy declared.

* * *

AN: I realize that some of this isn't accurate, but I had to change the story, so that it would fit. Note: Alaric, Jenna, Isobel, Anna, Abbey, John or any other minor characters will not be in the story (I realize that Jenna and Alaric are not minor characters). Katherine and Katerina are going to be two different people instead of one person. Finn plays a minor role and Elijah and Kol will be the center of the comedic action. I can't give away too much, but I hope you enjoyed it. Please review. Please.


	3. The Castle

AN: Here's the second chapter. Disclaimers are obvious. Enjoy!

* * *

Chapter Two

The Castle

Later that day, Elena had hitched up their horse, Lyric, with the wagon that carried the large metal statue. Jeremy mounted Lyric and Elena spoke, "Good bye, Jeremy! Good luck!"

"Good bye, Elena, and take care while I'm gone!" Jeremy called as he rode away.

Jeremy and Lyric continued to ride on until they reached a fork on the path in the forest.

"We should be there by now. Maybe we missed a turn," Jeremy mused as he looked at his map, holding a lantern as it was dark out, "I guess I should have taken a...wait a minute." He held the lantern up to the signs that marked the paths. One of them read Salem, where the showing was, the other read, Alexandria. "Let's go this way!" Jeremy said as he directed Lyric to the path to Alexandria.

Lyric looked at the right path which was the dark, overgrown path that led to Alexandria, then left towards a more inviting route to Salem. She then began to go left.

Jeremy grew frustrated and directed Lyric to the right path. "Come on, Lyric! It's a shortcut. We'll be there in no time!"

Lyric and Jeremy continued on through the dark.

Jeremy looked at the map again, "This can't be right. Where have you taken us, Lyric? We'd better turn around...and...whoa...whoa girl, whoa Lyric." Jeremy managed to calm Lyric, who was rather uneasy. "Oh, oh! Look out!" Jeremy called as a swarm of bats flew out of a nearby tree. Lyric galloped away with Jeremy in the saddle. She avoided every obstacle in her way, but almost went off the edge of a cliff in the process.

Jeremy took charge at once, "Back up! Back up! Back up! Good girl, good girl. That's good, that's. Back up! Steady. Steady! Hey now. Steady." Lyric reared up and Jeremy fell off. Lyric ran away, leaving Jeremy behind. "Lyric!" Jeremy called, but she was already gone. He then heard footsteps. "Lyric?" Jeremy called again, in hopes that she had returned. He turned around and found a pack of ravenous wolves growling at him. "Oh no!" he groaned. He ran away and kept running until he fell down a hill, while being chased by the wolves. He stumbled upon the gates of a palace and grabbed the locked gate, trying to shake it open.

"Help! Is someone there?" he called out desperately.

The gate opened, and Jeremy ran in. He slammed the gate in the faces of the ravenous wolves. Leaving his hat on the ground as the rain began to fall. Jeremy ran to the castle and banged on the door. It creaked open and he entered, cautiously.

"Hello? Hello?" Jeremy called.

Watching from a table near the entrance were a candelabra named Elijah, and a clock named Kol.

"Poor fellow must have lost his way in the woods," Elijah whispered.

"Keep quiet! Maybe he'll go away," Kol whispered back.

"Is someone there?" Jeremy called.

"Not a word, Elijah. Not one word!" Kol muttered to Elijah.

"I don't mean to intrude, but I've lost my horse and I need a place to stay for the night," Jeremy called out.

Elijah looked at Kol like a child that just found a lost puppy. "Oh Kol, have a heart."

"Shush shush shhhhh!" Kol said as he placed a hand over Elijah's mouth, who, promptly proceeded to touch his lit candle to Kol's hand. "Ow ow Ow OW OW OUCH!" Kol cried.

"Of course, sir, you are welcome here," Elijah called out.

Jeremy heard the voice and looked around in confusion. "Who said that?" he asked. He picked the candelabra for light, not realizing that the speaker was in his hand.

Elijah tapped Jeremy on the shoulder, "Over here!"

Jeremy spun around, pulling Elijah to the other side. "Where?" he asked.

Elijah tapped Jeremy on the side of his head. Jeremy looked at Elijah. "Hello!" Elijah greeted him.

"Oh!" Jeremy said. Startled, he dropped Elijah to the floor, and Elijah's flames went out when he hit the ground. "Incredible!" Jeremy mused.

Kol hopped over, "Well, now you've done it, Elijah. Splendid, just peachy!" Jeremy picked up Kol.

"How is this accomplished?" Jeremy asked as he fiddled with the talking clock in his hand.

"Put me down! At once!" Kol demanded. Jeremy tickled the bottoms of Kol's feet. Kol laughed. Jeremy began to wind the spring on the back of Kol's head, twisting his face around with the clock hands. Jeremy opened the front of Kol and began to play with his pendulum. "Sir, close that at once, do you mind!" Kol demanded. Kol slams the door shut on his finger.

"I beg your pardon, it's just that I've never seen a clock that...aah...I mean...aah aah aah-chooo!" Jeremy sneezed in Kol's face, who proceeded to wipe his face using his clock hands in a windshield wiper manner. Jeremy sniffled, which told Elijah that he had caught a cold from being out in the cold.

"Oh, you are chilled to the bone, sir. Come, warm yourself by the fire," Elijah told Jeremy as he hopped to the sitting room.

"Thank you," Jeremy replied as he followed. Kol ran after them.

"No, no, no, do you know what the master would do if he finds you here?" Kol asked. Unknown to Elijah, Jeremy, and Kol, the master of the castle was watching them from an overhead walkway and rushed off as Jeremy, Kol, and Elijah enter the sitting room.

"I demand that you stop...right...there!" Kol demanded as he stumbled down the stairs in the sitting room. He looked up to find Jeremy taking a seat a large armchair by the fire. "Oh no, not the master's chair!" Kol said, shocked. The footstool rushed past Kol, barking. "I'm not seeing this, I'm not seeing this!" Kol said as he covered his eyes.

As the footstool rushed over to him, Jeremy said, "Well, hello there, boy." The footstool propped himself under Jeremy's feet. A coatrack entered gave Jeremy a blanket. "What service!" Jeremy mused.

"All right, this has gone far enough," Kol declared, "I'm in charge here, and_" Kol was run over by a teacart carrying a teapot and a teacup. The teapot was the head of the kitchen, Elizabeth and the teacup was her son, Matt.

Elizabeth's cart arrived at Jeremy's side and she spoke to him, "How would like a nice spot of tea, sir? It'll warm you up in no time." Elizabeth poured the tea into a cup, which was her son, Matt, transformed. Matt hopped into Jeremy's open hand.

Kol spoke from his face down position on the carpet, "No! No tea, no tea!"

Matt laughed at Kol's expression.

Jeremy was startled by the teacup as he said, "Oh! Hello!"

The door to the sitting room slammed open and a strong gust of wind blew into the room. The wind extinguished Elijah's flames and the fire in the fireplace. Kol dove for cover. Elizabeth began to shake. Matt hopped back onto the teacart, taking refuge behind his Mother.

"Uh oh!" Matt whispered.

The master entered. He looked around in the darkness. The master was none than Prince Damon.

"There's a stranger here," he growled.

Elijah relit his flames and turned to his master, "Master, allow me to explain. The gentleman was lost in the woods and he was cold and wet_" The last part of Elijah's sentence was drowned out by a snarl from Damon, which put out Elijah's flames again. Elijah looked down at the floor, dejected.

Kol came out from under the rug and spoke to Damon, "Master, I'd like to take this moment to say...I was against this from the start. It was all Elijah's fault. I tried to stop them, but would they listen to me? No, no, no!" Damon snarled and drowned out Kol, who hid under the rug again.

Jeremy looked to one side of the chair and then to the other side. He finally came face to face with Damon. Jeremy got up from the chair.

"Who are you!? What are you doing here?!" Damon demanded with a growl.

Jeremy, who was terribly frightened at this point, backed away from Damon as he said, "I was lost in the woods and…" he trailed off as he stared at Damon in utter shock.

Damon advanced on Jeremy like a hunter stalking his prey. "You are not welcome here!" Damon snarled.

"I'm sorry," Jeremy apologized.

"What are you staring at?" Damon asked.

Jeremy cowered under Damon's glare. "Noth-noth-nothing!" Jeremy said as he turned to leave.

Damon blurred around and blocked the entrance. He turned to glare at Jeremy once more. "So, you've come to stare at the beast, have you?"

"Please, I meant no harm! I just needed a place to stay," Jeremy pleaded.

"I'll give you a place to stay!" Damon declared as he dragged Jeremy out of the room and slammed the door shut, which plunged the sitting room, along with Kol, Elijah, Elizabeth, and Matt into darkness.

* * *

AN: Please review. Please.


	4. Looking For Jeremy

AN: Disclaimers are obvious. Enjoy!

* * *

Chapter Three

Looking For Jeremy

Later that week, a wedding was set up outside of Elena and Jeremy's cottage.

"Heh! Oh boy! Elena's going to get the surprise of her life, huh Stefan," Tyler told his friend.

Stefan grabbed a branch as he said, "Yep. This is her lucky day!"

Stefan let go of the branch, which swung back and hit Tyler in the mouth.

Stefan turned to the townsfolk and band that were present, but just out of sight from Elena's cottage.

"I'd like to thank you all for coming to my wedding. But first, I better go in there and...propose to the girl!" Stefan declared. The townsfolk laughed. Katherine, Rebekah, and Bonnie cried their eyes out. Stefan turned to Tyler, "Now, Tyler, when Elena and I come out that door_"

"Oh I know, I know, I strike up the band!" Tyler told him. Tyler began directing the band in "Here Comes the Bride." Stefan slammed a baritone over his head.

"Not yet!" Stefan hissed.

Tyler spoke from inside the instrument with his lips sticking out of the mouthpiece, "Sorry!"

Meanwhile, inside the cottage, Elena was sitting a chair, reading her new book. Someone knocked on the door. Elena left her book open on the table and walked to the door. She peered through the eyehole and saw Stefan. She moaned and pulled the door open.

"Stefan, what a pleasant...surprise," Elena said, trying to be polite.

"Isn't it though? I'm just full of surprises. You know, Elena. There's not a girl in town who wouldn't love to be in your shoes," Stefan told her, "This is the day," Stefan paused by a mirror to lick teeth clean. Once he finished he continued speaking to Elena, "This is the day your dreams come true."

"What do you know about my dreams, Stefan?"

"Plenty. Here, picture this." Stefan sat down in a chair and propped his mud cover boots up on Elena's book. "A rustic hunting lodge, my latest kill roasting on the fire, and my little wife, massaging my feet, while the little ones play with the dogs." Elena looked disgusted as Stefan got up and went on, "We'll have six or seven."

"Dogs?"

"No, Elena! Strapping boys, like me!"

"Imagine that," Elena said as she picked up her book, cleaned off the mud, placed a bookmark in it, and placed it on the shelf.

"And do you know who that wife will be?"

"Let me think."

"You, Elena!" Stefan declared as he cornered Elena.

Elena ducked under Stefan's arms as she said, "Stefan, I'm speechless. I really don't know what to say."

Stefan pushed chairs and other objects aside until he reached Elena. He trapped her against the door. "Say you'll marry me," Stefan said.

Elena reached for the doorknob. "I'm very sorry, Stefan, but I just don't deserve you," Elena said as she twisted the door knob and the door opened. Elena ducked under Stefan as he tumbled out the door and into the mud.

The wedding band began to play "Here Comes the Bride." The door to the cottage slammed shut.

Tyler, who was directing the band, looked down and saw Stefan's legs sticking out of the mud and a pig's head sticking up. Tyler cut off the band and Stefan's head popped up with the pig on top of top him. He tilted his head, and the pig slid down his back and landed in the mud.

"So, how'd it go?" Tyler asked.

Stefan picked up Tyler by the neck as he said, "I'll have Elena for my wife, make no mistake about that!" Stefan dropped Tyler into the mud.

"Touchy!" Tyler said to the pig. The pig grunted in response. Stefan walked off, dejected. Elena poked her head out the door. She began thinking aloud, "Is he gone? Can you imagine, he asked me to marry him? Me, the wife of that boorish, brainless…Madame Stefan, can't you just see it. Madame Stefan, his little wife. Not me, no sir, I guarantee it. I want much more than this provincial life." Elena walked into the animal pens and fed the animals and she ran into an open field overlooking a beautiful valley. "I want adventure in the great wide somewhere. I want it more than I can tell and for once it might be grand to have someone understand that I want so much more than they've got planned."

Elena's thoughts were interrupted by Lyric, who ran into the open field. Elena looked at her, disturbed that Jeremy wasn't with her.

"Lyric! What are you doing here? Where's Jeremy? Where is he, Lyric? What happened? Oh, we have to find him! You have to take me to him!" Elena told the horse. Elena unhitched the wagon from Lyric and they rode off.

* * *

Later, Elena and Lyric were outside a palace gate.

"What is this place?" Elena asked no one in particular.

Lyric snorted and then began to rear up as if something was scaring her. Elena dismounted and comforted her.

"Lyric, please, steady," she told her horse. Elena entered the gate and saw Jeremy's hat on the ground. "Jeremy."

* * *

Meanwhile, Kol and Elijah were discussing the day inside the palace.

"Couldn't keep quiet, could we. Just had to invite him to stay, didn't we? Serve him tea, sit in the master's chair, pet the pooch," Kol told Elijah as he mocked him.

"I was trying to be hospitable," Elijah explained.

* * *

Meanwhile Elena had just entered the palace.

"Hello? Is anyone here? Hello? Jeremy? Jer, are you here?" Elena called. Elena ascended the grand staircase, looking for Jeremy.

* * *

Meanwhile in the kitchen, Elizabeth had prepared a hot bath. Matt hopped into the room.

"Momma. There's a girl in the castle!" Matt announced.

"Now, Matt, I won't have you making up such wild stories," Elizabeth told her son.

"But really, momma, I saw her."

"Not another word," Elizabeth told him, disgusted, "Into the tub." She lifted Matt into the tub.

A feather duster entered.

"A girl! I saw a girl in the castle!" she declared.

Matt poked his head out from the water and said, "See, I told you!"

* * *

At the same time, Kol and Elijah were still bickering in the hallway.

"Irresponsible, devil-may-care, waxy eared, slack-jawed_" Kol told Elijah, but cut off by Elena's calling.

"Jeremy?" Elena called.

Kol and Elijah turned to look at their new guest.

"Did you see that?" Elijah asked as he ran to the door, poking his head around the corner with Kol, "It's a girl!"

"I know it's a girl," Kol replied.

"Don't you see? She's the one. The girl we have been waiting for. She has come to break the spell!" Elijah chased after her.

"Wait a minute, wait a minute!" Kol called as he chased after Elijah.

Elena advanced down a narrow hallway. Kol and Elijah snuck up behind her and opened the door that lead to the tower where Jeremy was being kept. The door creaked open and Elena heard the sound.

"Jeremy? Jeremy?" Elena called. Kol hid behind the door and Elijah rushed off "Hello? Is someone here? Wait! I'm looking for my brother!" Elena called as she began to climb the stairs, not realizing that Elijah was watching her. "That's funny, I'm sure there was someone. I-I-Is there anyone here?" Elena asked.

"Elena?" Jeremy's voice echoed from his cell.

Elena rushed to the cell to find him and sighed in relief, "Oh, Jer!"

"How did you find me?"

"Oh, your hands are like ice. We have to get you out of here."

"Elena, I want you to leave this place."

"Who's done this to you?"

"No time to explain. You must go...now!"

"I won't leave you!"

Suddenly, Damon appeared and grabbed Elena's shoulder and whipped her around. She dropped the torch she was carrying into a puddle. The room was dark except for one beam of light from a skylight. Damon was concealed in the darkness.

"What are you doing here?" Damon asked.

"Run, Elena!" Jeremy urged.

"Who's there? Who are you?" Elena asked.

"The master of this castle. My name is Damon," Damon replied.

"I've come for my brother. Please let him out! Can't you see he's sick?"

"Then he shouldn't have trespassed here," Damon growled.

"But he could die. Please, I'll do anything!"

"There's nothing you can do. He's my prisoner."

"Oh, there must be some way I can...wait! Take me, instead!"

"You! You would take his place?"

"Elena! No! You don't know what you're doing!" Jeremy told her.

"If I did, would you let him go?" Elena asked.

"Yes, but you must promise to stay here forever," Damon replied.

Elena pondered the situation and realized she couldn't see the captor.

"Come into the light," she told Damon.

Damon dragged his legs, then his whole body into the beam of light. Elena looked in shock, her eyes grew wider until she could stand no longer and fell back to Jeremy.

"No, Elena. I won't let you do this!" Jeremy told her.

Elena regained her composure, then stepped into the beam of light, which gave her strong willed look.

"You have my word," Elena vowed.

"Done!" Damon said quickly.

Damon moved over to unlock the cell and Elena collapsed on the floor with her head in her hands. She heard the door being unlocked, then Jeremy rushed to Elena's side.

"No, Elena. Listen to me. I'm your brother, it's my job to protect_" Jeremy was cut off by Damon grabbing him and dragging him downstairs.

"Wait!" Elena called.

"Elena!" Jeremy called back.

"Wait!"

* * *

Damon dragged Jeremy toward the palanquin.

"No, please spare my sister!" Jeremy pleaded.

"She's no longer your concern," Damon told Jeremy as he threw him into the palanquin. Damon turned to the palanquin, "Take him to Mystic Falls."

The palanquin broke the ivy that held it to the ground, and then slunk off like a spider with Jeremy inside.

"Please, let me out, please!" Jeremy begged.

* * *

Meanwhile, Elena was looking out the cell window at the palanquin crossing the bridge over the moat. She began to cry.

Damon was walking up the stairs and Elijah was still at his post.

"Master?" Elijah asked.

"What?!" Damon replied angrily.

"Since the girl is going to be with us for quite some time, I was thinking that you might want to offer her a more comfortable room," Elijah suggested. Damon growled angrily at him. "Then again, maybe not."

Damon entered the cell where Elena was still crying.

"You didn't even let me say good bye. I'll never see him again. I didn't get to say good-bye," Elena told him.

"I'll show you to your room," Damon told her, feeling bad that he didn't let her say goodbye.

Elena was surprised. "My room?" She gestured to the cell, "But I thought_"

"Do you to stay in the tower?" Damon asked.

"No."

"Then follow me."

* * *

AN: Please review. Please.


	5. New Home

AN: Lyrics are in italics and it says who's singing and the same person is singing unless otherwise stated. Disclaimers are obvious. Enjoy!

* * *

Chapter Four

New Home

Damon led Elena to her room. As they walked on, Elena began to lag behind. She looked at the hideous sculptures on the walls and the light that, cast shadows on them. Frightened, she gasped and ran to catch up with Damon, who was carrying Elijah as a light source. Damon looked back at Elena, and saw a tear form at the corner of her eye.

"Say something to her," Elijah whispered to Damon.

"Hmm? Oh," Damon said to Elijah before turning to Elena, "I...um...hope you like it here." He looked at Elijah for approval. Elijah motioned for Damon to continue. "The castle is your home now, so you can go anywhere you wish, except the West Wing," Damon told Elena.

Elena was intrigued. "What's in the West Wing?" she asked.

Damon stopped angrily and turned to face her, "It's forbidden!"

Damon continued to lead and Elena reluctantly followed. They arrived at Elena's room. The door opened and light spilled in.

"Now, if there's anything you need, my servants will attend to you," Damon told her tenderly.

"Dinner, invite her to dinner," Elijah whispered in Damon's ear.

"You...will join me for dinner. That's not a request!" Damon said angrily.

Damon left, slamming the door behind him. Elena, terrified, ran over to the bed and flung herself onto it, finally breaking down and crying as the snow began to fall outside.

* * *

Meanwhile, at the Mystic Falls tavern Stefan was trying to figure out Elena.

"Who does she think she is? That girl has tangled with the wrong man. No one says 'no' to Stefan!" Stefan said.

"Darn right!" Tyler agreed.

"Dismissed. Rejected. Publicly humiliated. Why, it's more than I can bear." Stefan turned his chair away.

Tyler runs in front of him with a cup full of beer. "More beer?" Tyler asked.

Stefan turned his chair away again. "What for? Nothing helps. I'm disgraced."

"Who, you? Never. Stefan, you've got to pull yourself together." Tyler then decided to cheer Stefan up with a song,

_Gosh it disturbs me to see you, Stefan_

_Looking so down in the dumps_

_Every guy here'd love to be you, Stefan_.

The men in the gallery cheered as Tyler went on,

_Even when taking your lumps_

_There's no man in town as admired as you_

_You're everyone's favorite guy_

_Everyone's awed and inspired by you_.

Tyler turned the chair back to forward as he continued,

_And it's not very hard to see why!_

The triplets sighed.

_Tyler:_ _No one's slick as Stefan, no one's quick as Stefan_

_No one's neck as incredibly thick as Stefan_

_For there's no man in town half as manly_

_Perfect, a pure paragon!_

_You can ask any Tom, Dick, or Stanley_

_And they'll tell you who's team they'd prefer to be on!_

A group of old cronies picked up Tyler and swing him around as the song continues

_Old Cronies: No one's been like Stefan, a king-pin like Stefan_

_Tyler: No one's got a swell cleft in his chin like Stefan_

_Stefan: As a specimen, yes, I'm intimidating!_

_Old Cronies: My, what a guy that Stefan!_

_Give five hurrahs, give twelve hip-hips_

_Tyler: Stefan is the best and the rest is all drips!_

_All: No one fights like Stefan, douses lights like Stefan_

_Wrestler: In a wrestling match, nobody bites like Stefan_

_Triplets: For there's no one as burly and brawny_

_Stefan: As you see I've got biceps to spare_

_Tyler: Not a bit of him scraggly or scrawny_

_Stefan: That's right! And every last inch of me's covered with hair!_

_Old Cronies: No one hits like Stefan, matches wits like Stefan_

_Tyler: In a spitting match, nobody spits like Stefan!_

_Stefan: I'm especially good at expectorating! _

_All: Ten points for Stefan!_

_Stefan: When I was a lad I ate four dozen eggs_

_Every morning to help me get large!_

_And now that I'm grown, I eat five dozen eggs_

_So I'm roughly the size of a barge!_

_All: No one shoots like Stefan, makes those beauts like Stefan_

_Tyler: Then goes tromping around wearing boots like Stefan_

_Stefan: I use antlers in all of my decorating!_

_All: My, what a guy! Stefan!_

Jeremy burst through the door into the tavern. "Help! Someone help me!"

"Jeremy?" a man asked.

"Please! Please, I need your help! He's got her. He's got her locked in the dungeon."

"Who?" Tyler asked.

"Elena. We must go. Not a minute to lose!"

"Whoa! Slow down, Jeremy. Who's got Elena locked in a dungeon?" Stefan asked.

"A beast! A horrible, monstrous beast!" Jeremy was running around the tavern, until he was thrown at Stefan's feet. There was a moment of silence and then the old cronies began to laugh and mock Jeremy.

"Is it a big beast?" a man asked.

"Huge!" Jeremy replied.

"With long pointy claws?" another person asked.

"Very pointy."

"And sharp, cruel fangs?" another man asked.

"Yes, yes. Will you help me?"

"All right, old man. We'll help you out," Stefan conceded.

"You will? Oh thank you, thank you!"

The old cronies picked up Jeremy and helped him out by throwing him outside.

"Crazy Jeremy. He's always good for a laugh!" a man snickered.

Stefan, who was in deep thought, said, "Crazy Jeremy, hmm? Crazy Jeremy. Hmmm?"

_Stefan: Tyler, I'm afraid I've been thinking._

Tyler, who was pinned under the chair, peered out.

_Tyler: A dangerous pastime__

_Stefan: I know,_

_But that wacky coot is Elena's brother_

_And his sanity's only so-so_

_Now the wheels in my head have been turning_

_Since I looked at that loony man_

_See I promised myself I'd be married to Elena,_

_And right now I'm evolving a plan!_

Stefan picked Tyler out from under the chair and held his head close and whispered in his ear.

"If I_" Stefan whispered.

"Yes?" Tyler said.

"Then I_"

"No, would she?"

"Guess!"

"Now I get it!"

"Let's go!" they both declared.

_Tyler and Stefan: No one plots like Stefan._

_Stefan: Takes cheap shots like Stefan_

_Tyler: Plans to persecute harmless crackpots like Stefan_

_All: So his marriage we soon will be celebrating!_

_My, what a guy, Stefan!_

Outside, Jeremy stood in the empty square, "Will no one help me?" he said to no one in particular.

* * *

AN: Please review. Please.


	6. Defiance

AN: The lyrics are in italics and the same person is singing, unless indicated. Disclaimers are obvious. Enjoy!

* * *

Chapter Five

Defiance

Back at the palace, Elena was still in her bedroom, crying. There was a 'clink, clink, clink' at the door. Elena got up and walked over to the door to open it.

"Who is it?" she asked.

"It's Elizabeth, dear," Elizabeth called from the other side of the door. Elena opened the door and Elizabeth and Matt entered with their entourage.

"I thought you might like a spot of tea," Elizabeth told her.

Elena was amazed that she was listening to a talking and walking tea set. "But you...ah...but...I_" Elena stammered as she bumped into the wardrobe named Caroline.

"Oof. Careful!" Caroline warned her.

"This is impossible," Elena said as she sat on the bed.

Caroline leaned her 'shoulder' on the bed, popping the other end and sending Elena up, like a teeter totter. "I know it is, but here we are!" Caroline declared.

As sugar and cream were being poured into Matt, he said, "Told you she was pretty, mama, didn't I?"

"All right, now, Matt. That'll do," Elizabeth told him. Matt hopped over to Elena, who was now sitting on the floor. "Slowly, now. Don't spill!" Elizabeth warned her son.

"Thank you," Elena thanked Elizabeth. She picked up Matt and was about take a sip of tea, but is stopped by Matt's voice.

"Want to see me do a trick?" Matt asked. He didn't wait for an answer. He took a big breath, puffed out his cheeks, and blew bubbles out of the top of the cup.

"Matt!" Elizabeth said, admonishingly.

"Oops. Sorry," Matt replied with a guilty expression.

"That was a very brave thing you did, my dear," Elizabeth told Elena.

"We all think so," Caroline added.

"But I've lost my brother, my dreams, everything," Elena replied.

"Cheer up, child. It'll turn out all right in the end. You'll see," Elizabeth replied. She looked up, startled, "Oops! Look at me, jabbering on, when there's a supper to get on the table. Matt!"

"Bye!" Matt called as he hopped away.

Elena stood up and Caroline approached her.

"Well now, what shall we dress you in for dinner? Let's see what I've got in my drawers," Caroline declared. The door flew open and moths fluttered out. She slammed them shut. "Oh how embarrassing. Here we are." Caroline used a door as an arm and pulled out a red dress. "Ah! There, you'll look ravishing in this one! These used to belong to the Princess."

"That's very kind of you, but I'm not going to dinner," Elena replied.

"Oh, but you must!" Caroline insisted.

Kol walked in.

"Ahem, ahem, ahem. Dinner...is served," he announced.

* * *

At the same time, Damon was pacing back and forth in front of the fireplace in the dining room. Elizabeth and Elijah looked on from the top of the mantle.

"What's taking so long? I told her to come down. Why isn't she here yet?!" Damon demanded.

"Oh, try to be patient, sir. The girl has lost her brother and her freedom all in one day," Elizabeth reasoned.

"Uh, master. Have you thought that, perhaps, this girl could be the one to break the spell?" Elijah asked.

"Of course I have. I'm not a fool," Damon replied angrily.

"Good. You fall in love with her, she falls in love with you, and...Poof!...the spell is broken! We'll be human again by midnight!" Elijah declared.

"Oh, it's not that easy, Elijah. These things take time," Elizabeth replied.

"But the rose has already begun to wilt."

"It's no use. She's so beautiful, and I'm so...well, look at me!" Damon replied, frustrated.

Elijah shrugged and turned to Elizabeth for help.

"Oh, you must help her to see past all that," Elizabeth told him.

"I don't know how," Damon confessed.

"Well, you can start by making yourself more presentable. Straighten up, try to act like a gentleman," Elizabeth told Damon as he sat up straight.

"Ah yes, when she comes in, give her a dashing, debonair smile. Come, come. Show me the smile," Elijah added.

"But don't frighten the poor girl," Elizabeth cautioned.

"Impress her with your rapier wit," Elijah added.

"But be gentle."

"Shower her with compliments."

"But be sincere."

"And above all…"

"What?" Damon asked.

"You must control your temper!" Elijah and Elizabeth said together. The door creaked open and Damon looked nervous and looked to the door expectantly.

"Here she is!" Elijah declared. To their surprise, Kol entered.

"Uh, good evening," Kol greeted them.

Damon went from expectant to angry.

"Well, where is she?" Damon growled.

"Who? Oh! The girl. Yes, the, ah, girl," Kol stalled, "Well, actually, she's in the process of, ah, um, circumstances being what they are, ah... she's not coming.

"WHAT!" Damon shouted. The door banged open and Damon came running out with his servants chasing him.

"Your grace! Your eminence! Let's not be hasty!" Kol told him.

Damon ran up to Elena's bedroom door and banged on it.

"I thought I told you to come down to dinner!" Damon yelled.

"I'm not hungry," Elena said from behind the door.

"You'll come out or I'll...I'll break down the door!"

"Master, I could be wrong, but that may not be the best way to win the girl's affections," Elijah interrupted.

"Please! Attempt to be a gentleman," Kol pleaded.

"But she is being so...difficult!" Damon said as he grew even angrier.

"Gently, gently," Elizabeth told him.

"Will you come down to dinner?" Damon asked, dejectedly.

"No!" Elena replied. Damon looked at his servants with a frustrated expression.

"Suave. Genteel," Kol told him.

Damon tried to act formal as he bowed at the door and said, "It would give me great pleasure if you would join me for dinner."

"Ahem, ahem, we say 'please,'" Kol told Damon.

"...please," Damon said dejectedly again.

"No, thank you," Elena replied, now angry at Damon.

"You can't stay in there forever!" Damon replied furiously.

"Yes I can!" Elena provoked.

"Fine! Then go ahead and STARVE!" Damon told her, before turning to his servants, "If she doesn't eat with me, then she doesn't eat at all!" Damon ran back down the hall, and slammed the door, which caused small flakes from the ceiling to fall on Elijah.

"That didn't go very well at all, did it," Elizabeth stated.

"Elijah, stand watch at the door and inform me at once if there is the slightest change," Kol told Elijah.

Elijah took a guard position next to the door. "You can count on me, captain."

"Well, I guess we better go downstairs and start cleaning up," Kol said as he and Elizabeth made their way downstairs.

* * *

Damon entered his lair in the West Wing, knocking and destroying things in his path.

"I ask nicely, but she refuses. What a...what does she want me to do…beg?" Damon asked himself. He picked the magic mirror, "Show me the girl."

The magic mirror shined, glowed green, and revealed Elena in her bedroom, talking to Caroline.

"Why the master's not so bad once you get to know him. Why don't you give him a chance?" Caroline pleaded.

"I don't want to get to know him. I don't want to have anything to do with him!" Elena replied, still disturbed by the way Damon had shouted at her.

Damon set down the magic mirror. "I'm just fooling myself. She'll never see me as anything...but a monster," he said tenderly as another petal fell off the rose, "It's hopeless." Damon put his head in his hands, depressed.

* * *

The door of Elena's bedroom creaked open. Elena silently emerged. Behind a curtain at floor level are Elijah and a feather duster, named Katerina.

"Oh, no!" Katerina giggled.

"Oh, yes!" Elijah replied.

"Oh, no!"

"Oh, yes, yes, yes!"

"I've been burnt by you before!"

Elijah and Katerina emerged from behind the curtain and Elijah takes her in his arms.

Suddenly, he looked up and saw Elena walking down the hall. He dropped Katerina.

"Oof!" Katerina cried.

"She has emerged!" Elijah gasped.

* * *

Meanwhile, Elizabeth and Kol were in the kitchen with the stove, who was the chef, Finn transformed.

"Come on, Matt. Into the cupboard with your brothers and sisters," Elizabeth said as she helped Matt into the cupboard.

"But I'm not sleepy," Matt complained sleepily.

"Yes you are."

"No, I'm...not." Matt fell asleep and Elizabeth shut the cupboard door. The sound of pots and pans banging is heard by Elizabeth and made by Finn.

"I work and I slave all day, and for what? A culinary masterpiece gone to waste," Finn complained.

"Oh, stop your grousing. It's been a long night for all of us," Elizabeth told him.

"Well, if you ask me, she was just being stubborn. After all, the master did say 'please,'" Kol replied.

"But if the master doesn't learn to control that temper, he'll never break the_" Elena entered and Kol cut off Elizabeth, before she could say 'spell.'

"Splendid to see you out and about, Miss Elena," Kol interrupted. Elijah came running in just as Kol said, "I am Kol, head of the household." Kol leans over to kiss her hand, but Elijah butts in front of him. "This is Elijah."

"Enchanted to meet you," Elijah greeted her as he kissed her hand.

Kol was trying to talk around Elijah kissing Elena's hand. "If there's anything...stop that...that we can...please," Kol finally shoved Elijah out of the way and continued to speak, "...to make your stay more comfortable." Elijah burned Kol's hand. "Ow!"

"I am a little hungry," Elena confessed.

"You are? Hear that? She's hungry. Stoke the fire, break out the silver, wake the china," Elizabeth commanded.

The fire on Finn roared to life, and drawers opened to reveal silverware standing at attention.

"Remember what the master said," Kol said secretively.

"Oh, pish posh. I'm not going to let the poor child go hungry," Elizabeth declared.

"Oh, all right. Glass of water, crust of bread, and then_" Kol began, thinking that he was giving into the ultimate demand.

"Kol, I am surprised at you. She's not our prisoner. She's our guest. We must make her feel welcome here," Elijah told Kol before turning to Elena, "Right this way, Miss Elena."

"Well keep it down. If the master finds out about this, it will be our necks!" Kol told Elijah.

"Of course, of course. But what is dinner without a little music?"

Elijah started out the swinging door. He let it close, and the door hit Kol and sent him across the room.

"MUSIC!?" Kol screamed as he flew across the room and landed in pancake batter.

Elena was sitting at the end of a long table. Elijah was on the table with a spotlight on him.

"Miss Elena, it is with deepest pleasure and greatest pride that I welcome you tonight. And now, we invite you to relax. Let us pull up a chair as the dining room proudly presents...your dinner," Elijah declared.

_Elijah: Be our guest, be our guest_

_Put our service to the test,_

_Tie your napkin 'round your neck, cherie_

_And we provide the rest!_

The chair wrapped a napkin around Elena's neck, who took it off and places it on her lap. The chair's put it's 'hands' on its 'waist' as if it were mad.

_Elijah: Soup du jour, hot hors d'oeuvres_

_Why we only live to serve_

_Try the grey stuff, it's delicious_

_Don't believe me? Ask the dishes!_

Elijah offered Elena a plate of hors d'oeures. She dipped her finger in one and tasted it. A cabinet at the end of the table opened to reveal a large china collection, which rolled out and began to perform.

_Elijah: They can sing, they can dance_

_And a dinner here is never second best!_

_Go on unfold your menu, take a glance and then you'll_

_Be our guest, be our guest, be our guest!_

Elijah handed Elena a menu, which she began to read.

_Elijah: Beef ragout, cheese souffle,_

_Pie and pudding en flambe!_

_We'll prepare and serve with flair_

_A culinary cabaret!_

Plates of food went dancing by, with Kol in the pudding. Elijah set his torch to it, and it exploded, turning Kol's face black with soot.

_Elijah: You're alone and you're scared,_

_But the banquet's all prepared!_

_No one's gloomy or complaining,_

_While the flatware's entertaining!_

The flatware performed a swimming routine in the punch bowl.

_Elijah: We tell jokes, I do tricks_

_With my fellow candlesticks_

Elijah, who was standing on a plate, was elevated and began to juggle his candles. The mugs entered.

_Mugs: And it's all in perfect taste_

_That you can bet!_

The mugs began a gymnastics routine, hopping over one another and passing a beverage from one mug to the next mug.

_All: Come on and lift your glass,_

_You've won your own free pass_

_To be our guest, be our guest, be our guest!_

_Elijah: If you're stressed, it's fine dining we suggest!_

_All: Be our guest, be our guest, be our guest!_

All of the 'objects', left except Kol, who looked scared and began to inch away. Elijah entered and held Kol in place.

_Elijah: Life is so unnerving,_

_For a servant who's not serving!_

_He's not whole without a soul to wait upon_

_Kol (spoken): Get off!_

_Elijah: Ah, those good old days when we were useful_

_Suddenly, those good old days are gone._

Elijah sang as if he were reminiscing. Snow began to fall. Kol looked up and saw the salt and pepper shakers, shaking away.

_Elijah: Ten years we've been rusting_

_Needing so much more than dusting_

_Needing exercise, a chance to use our skills!_

Elijah dusted off Kol, who tried to escape. Elijah grabbed Kol's feet. While trying to shake off Elijah, Kol tripped and fell into the gelatin mold.

_Elijah: Most days just lay around the castle,_

_Flabby, fat and lazy_

_You walked in, and oops-a-daisie!_

Elijah jumped on a spoon, which catapulted Kol out of the mold.

In the kitchen, Elizabeth was surrounded by soap bubbles.

_Elizabeth: It's a guest, it's a guest!_

_Sakes alive, well I'll be blessed!_

_Wine's been poured and thank the Lord_

_I've had the napkins freshly pressed!_

_With dessert, she'll want tea,_

_And my dear, that's fine with me!_

_While the cups do their soft shoeing,_

_I'll be bubbling, I'll be brewing!_

_I'll get warm, piping hot_

_Heaven's sake, is that a spot?_

_Clean it up, we want the company impressed!_

_We've got a lot to do-_

_Is it one lump or two?_

_For you our guest!_

Elizabeth is cleaned off by a napkin. She hopped onto the tea cart and rolled into the dining room, where she offered Elena tea.

_All: She's our guest!_

_Elizabeth: She's our guest!_

_All: She's our guest!_

_Be our guest! Be our guest!_

_Our command is your request!_

_It's ten years since we had anybody here_

_And we're obsessed!_

_With your meal, with your ease,_

_Yes indeed, we aim to please_

_While the candlelight's still glowing_

_Let us help you, we'll keep going__

The china and candlesticks perform a dance sequence, revealing Elijah at the end.

_All (especially Elijah): Course, by course_

_One by one_

_'Til you shout "Enough, I'm done!"_

_Then we'll sing you off to sleep as you digest_

_Tonight you'll prop your feet up,_

_But for now let's eat up_

_Be our guest! Be our guest! Be our guest! Please Be our guest!_

The silverware was flying through the air. Plates and feather dusters were dancing. Kol was the focus of attention, until Elijah came sliding and sent him flying.

"Bravo! That was wonderful!" Elena exclaimed.

"Thank you, thank you, Miss Elena. Yes, good show, wasn't it everyone," Kol praised them, before looking at his own face, "Oh, my goodness, will you look at the time. Now, it's off to bed, off to bed!"

Elijah walked up next to Kol.

"Oh, I couldn't possibly go to bed now. It's my first time in an enchanted castle," Elena confessed.

"Enchanted? Who said anything about the castle being enchanted?" Kol replied as a fork by. Kol turned Elijah, "It was you, wasn't it!"

"I, um, figured it out for myself," Elena confessed. Kol and Elijah have a fight. As they heard her speak, they turned to look at her and stopped fighting. Kol dusted himself off, and Elijah fixed his wax nose. "I'd like to look around, if that's all right," Elena told them.

"Oh! Would you like a tour?" Elijah asked excitedly.

"Wait a second, wait a second. I'm not sure that's such a good idea," Kol told Elena before turning to Elijah, "We can't let her go poking around in certain places, if you know what I mean."

Elena poked Kol's belly as she said, "Perhaps you could take me. I'm sure you know everything there is to know about the castle."

"Well, actually, ah yes, I do!" Kol said, flattered by Elena's words.

* * *

AN: Please review. Please.


	7. West Wing

AN: Disclaimers are obvious. Enjoy!

* * *

Chapter Six

West Wing

Later Kol, Elijah, and Elena were walking down a hall with Footstool. Kol was lecturing Elena.

"As you can see, the pseudo facade was stripped away to reveal a minimalist rococo design. Note the unusual inverted vaulted ceilings. This is yet another example of the neo-classic baroque period, and as I always say, if it's not baroque, don't fix it! Ha ha ha. Now then, where was I?" Kol asked as he turned to find the suits of armour that had turn to follow Elena, "As you were!" he commanded them. They all snapped back to face forward. "Now, if I may draw your attention to the flying buttresses above the...Miss Elena?" Kol turned back to the group and realized that Elena was missing. He saw her beginning to ascend the grand staircase. He and Elijah ran up to her and jumped in front of her, blocking her progress climbing the stairs.

"What's up there?" Elena asked.

"Where? Up there? Nothing. Absolutely nothing of interest at all in the West Wing. Dusty, dull, very boring," Kol replied as Elijah negatively shook his head. Kol nudged him and Elijah nodded his head in agreement.

"Oh, so _that's_ the West Wing," Elena mused.

"Nice going!" Elijah told Kol.

"I wonder what he's hiding up there."

"Hiding? The master is hiding nothing!"

"Then it wouldn't be forbidden."

Elena stepped over them, but they dashed up and blocked her again.

"Perhaps Miss Elena would like to see something else. We have exquisite tapestries dating all the way back to_" Kol tried to divert her attention.

"Maybe later," Elena replied as she stepped over them again.

"Th-the gardens, or the-the-the library perhaps?" Elijah asked as he and Kol dashed up and blocked Elena's way again.

"You have a library?" Elena asked, now incredibly interested.

"Oh yes!" Kol said, thrilled to have something of interest to her. Indeed!"

"With books!" Elijah exclaimed.

"Scads of books!"

"Mountains of books!"

"Forests of books!"

"Cascades_

"Longboats!"

"Swamps of books!

"More books than you'll ever be able to read in a lifetime! Books on every subject ever studied, by every author who ever set pen to paper..." Kol's voice trailed off. He and Elijah began marching away and Elena began to follow, but her curiosity overtook her, and she turned back to the West Wing. Her excitement began to dwindle, though, when she entered the hallway leading to Damon's lair.

As she walked down the hall, she stopped to look in a mirror that had been shattered into several pieces, each one reflecting her concerned look. She reached the end of the hall and found a closed door with gargoyle handles. She took a deep breath, then reached out and opened the door.

Elena walked in and began to explore. She was truly shocked by everything she saw. She wandered around, looking, and knocked over a table, but she caught it before it crashed to the floor. She then turned her head and saw a shredded picture on the wall. She could only see part of a portrait.

Elena reached out and lifted the shreds of the picture to reveal the Prince. Then, she turned her head and saw the rose under the bell jar. She walked over to it, her eyes transfixed. She reached out, then lifted off the jar, leaving the rose unprotected. She reached up, brushed back the strand of hair that had been repeatedly falling on her forehead, then reached out to touch the rose. As she neared it, a shadow fell over her. Damon had been on the balcony, and saw her.

He jumped back into the room, then slammed the jar back on the rose. He then turned his attention to Elena.

"Why did you come here?" Damon asked as he grew angry.

"I'm sorry," Elena replied as she backed away, scared.

"I warned you never to come here!"

"I didn't mean any harm."

"Do you realize what you could have done?" Damon asked angrily as he began to break the furniture.

"Please, stop! No!" Elena pleaded.

"Get out! GET OUT!" Damon screamed.

Elena turned and fled the room. Damon calmed down, then fell into despair, finally realizing that he may have destroyed his chances with Elena. She reached the stairway and grabbed her cloak. She rushed down the stairs, wrapping the cloak around her and bursting past a confused Elijah and Kol.

"Wh- Where are you going?" Elijah asked.

"Promise or no promise, I can't stay here another minute!" Elena admitted.

"Oh no, wait, please wait!" Kol begged.

Elijah tried to respond, but Elena slammed the door behind her. He and Kol both bowed their heads in sadness.

Elena was now outside in the forest on Lyric. She began to ride through the forest, but Lyric came to a stop. She looked up and saw a pack of ravenous wolves. She gasped, then pulled the reins and began to flee. She ran from side to side, making the wolves hit the trees. Lyric ran out on a frozen pond, but her and Elena's weight collapse the ice. The wolves chased her into the water. Some began to drown, but Lyric was able to get out of the water before anything serious happened. She ran into a clearing, but became surrounded by wolves. She reared up, throwing Elena off and the reins wrapped around a tree branch. The wolves began their attack on Lyric, but Elena came to her rescue and beat them away with a stick. One wolf grabbed the stick in its mouth and broke half of it off, leaving Elena defenseless. Another leapt at her, grabbed the corner of her cloak and dragged her to the ground.

She looked up and saw a wolf about to jump on top of her. It leapt and is caught in mid-air by Damon. He threw the wolf away, then stood behind them and Elena. They lunged at each other. One ripped a hole in Damon's shoulder, and the others focused their attack on that spot. Finally, Damon threw a wolf against a tree, knocking it out. The others turned and ran in fear. Damon turned back to Elena, looked at her despairingly, and then collapsed. Elena, grateful to be alive, turned back to Lyric and began to get on, but her conscience took over, and she walked over to the fallen Damon. Elena and Lyric walked back to the castle, with Damon on the horse's back.

Later in the sitting room, Elena poured hot water out of Elizabeth. She soaked a rag in the water, then turned to Damon, who is rubbing his wounds.

"Here now. Oh, don't do that," Elena told him. Damon growled at her as she tried to clean the wound with her rag. "Just...hold still." She touched the rag to the wound and Damon roared in pain. The servants, who had been watching, jumped back, hiding from the outburst.

"That hurts!" Damon exclaimed.

"If you'd hold still, it wouldn't hurt as much," Elena retorted.

"Well if you hadn't run away, this wouldn't have happened!"

"Well if you hadn't frightened me, I wouldn't have run away!"

Damon opened his mouth to respond, but had to stop and think of a good retort. "Well you shouldn't have been in the West Wing!"

"Well you should learn to control your temper!" Elena countered. Damon raised his hand to bring out another point, but finds he had none, so he bowed his head down again. The servants emerged from their hiding place as Elena had conquered the ferocious temper of Damon. Elena moved the rag closer to the wound. "Now, hold still. This may sting a little." Damon gave a surprised grunt, then gritted his teeth as the rag is applied. Elena speaks to him tenderly, "By the way, thank you, for saving my life."

Damon opened his eyes, looking surprised.

"You're welcome," Damon replied tenderly.

The servants looked on with interest.

* * *

AN: Please review. Please.


	8. Plots

AN: The lyrics are in italics and unless otherwise indicated, the same person is singing. Disclaimers are obvious. Enjoy!

* * *

Chapter Seven

Plots

Meanwhile in Stefan's tavern, Stefan, Tyler, and Klaus are sitting around a table. The tavern was now empty. Klaus was the owner of an insane asylum.

"I don't usually leave the asylum in the middle of the night, but they said you'd make it worth my while," Klaus explained. Stefan pulled out a sack of gold and tossed it in front of Klaus. He took out a piece, scraped it against his chin, and continued, "Aah, I'm listening."

"It's like this. I've got my heart set on marrying Elena, but she needs a little persuasion," Stefan explained.

"Turned him down flat!" Tyler injected. Stefan slammed a beer mug on Tyler's head.

"Everyone knows her brother's a lunatic. He was in here tonight raving about a beast in a castle."

"Jeremy is harmless," Klaus replied.

"The point is, Elena would do anything to keep him from being locked up."

"Yeah, even marry him!" Tyler added.

Stefan gave him another threatening look, and he ducked back under the mug.

"So you want me to throw her brother in the asylum unless she agrees to marry you?" Klaus asked as both Stefan and Tyler nodded in agreement, "Oh, that is despicable. I love it!"

* * *

Meanwhile, at the cottage, Jeremy was preparing to leave. He grabbed maps, lantern, and a compass.

"If no one will help me, then I'll go back alone. I don't care what it takes. I'll find that castle and somehow I'll get her out of there," Jeremy declared. Jeremy left on his journey. Seconds later, Stefan and Tyler arrived with Klaus. They entered the house, looking for one of the residents.

"Elena! Jeremy!" Stefan called.

"Oh, well, I guess it's not going to work after all," Tyler said as he shrugged.

Stefan grabbed him by the neck and walked outside.

"They have to come back sometime, and when they do, we'll be ready for them," Stefan told Tyler as he dropped him into a snow bank by the porch, "Tyler, don't move from that spot until Elena and her father come home." Stefan rode off with Klaus, leaving Tyler behind.

"But, but... aww, nuts!" Tyler groaned as he pounded the side of the house, which caused a pile of snow to fall on his head.

Back at the palace, Elena was playing in the snow with Lyric and footstool. Damon, Kol and Elijah were watching from the balcony.

"I've never felt this way about anyone," Damon admitted. His expression became excited, "I want to do something for her," he became discouraged, "But what?"

"Well, there's the usual things-flowers, chocolates, promises you don't intend to keep," Kol suggested.

"Ahh, no, no. It has to be something very special. Something that sparks her inter-wait a minute," Elijah exclaimed.

* * *

Later, Damon lead Elena into the library. They were now alone.

"Elena, there's something I want to show you," Damon told her as he began to open the door, but he stopped, "But first, you have to close your eyes." She looked at him questioningly. "It's a surprise," he explained.

Elena closed her eyes, and Damon waves his hand in front of her. Then he opened the door. He lead her in.

Just as she entered, Elena said, "Can I open them?"

"No, no. Not yet. Wait here," Damon told her.

Damon walked away to draw back the curtains. He does, and brilliant sunlight spilled into the room. Elena flinched reflexively as the light hit her face.

"Now can I open them?" Elena asked.

"All right. Now," Damon told her.

Elena opened her eyes and saw the gigantic library filled with books.

"I can't believe it. I've never seen so many books in all my life!" Elena exclaimed.

"You-you like it?" Damon asked.

"It's wonderful, Damon."

"Then it's yours."

"Oh, thank you so much."

The servants watched their master and Elena from the doorway.

"Oh, would you look at that?" Elizabeth asked.

"Ha ha! I knew it would work," Elijah exclaimed.

"What? What works?" Matt asked.

"It's very encouraging," Kol agreed.

"Isn't this exciting!" Katerina added.

"I didn't see anything," Matt said, confused.

"Come along, Matt. There are chores to be done in the kitchen," Elizabeth told her son.

"But what are they talking about? What's going on? Come on, Mom."

The servants walked away.

Later that day, Elena and Damon sat at the breakfast table, with Elizabeth between them. Elena is served breakfast, and as she began to eat, she looks at Damon, who gobbled up his food with no table manners whatsoever. Matt laughs, but Elizabeth shoots him an admonishing look. Elena turned away and tried to ignore it, but Matt came to the rescue. He nudged the spoon with his nose, and Damon reached out for it. Elena looked at him in wonder as he tried to eat with the spoon, but he had little success. Finally, Elena put down her spoon and lifted her bowl as if in a toast. Damon looked at the compromise and does the same. They both began to sip their breakfast out of their bowls.

* * *

Later, Elena and Damon were out in the courtyard, feeding the birds. They were thinking about each other.

_Elena: There's something sweet_

_And almost kind_

_But he was mean_

_And he was coarse and unrefined._

_But now he's dear_

_And so unsure,_

_I wonder why I didn't see it there before._

Elena tried to attract some birds to Damon, who shoved a handful of seeds at them. Finally, she took a handful and gently spread it out, creating a trail. One in hand and he looked up, thrilled.

_Damon: She glanced this way_

_I thought I saw_

_And when we touched_

_She didn't shudder at my claw_

_No it can't be_

_I'll just ignore_

_But then she's never looked at me that way before._

Elena ducked around a tree, leaving Damon with the birds. She began to look doubtful again, but turned her head around the tree and laughed. Damon is covered with birds.

_Elena: New, and a bit alarming_

_Who'd have ever thought that this could be?_

_True, that he's no Prince Charming_

_But there's something in him that I simply didn't see._

Elena threw a snowball at Damon, who had looked at her proudly after the birds flew away. He began to gather a large pile of snow.

The servants were looking out of a window at the two. Elena threw another snowball at Damon, who dropped his huge pile of snow on his head. He chased her around a tree, but she ducked around the other side and snuck up on him from behind.

_Elijah: Well who'd have thought?_

_Elizabeth: Well bless my soul._

_Kol: And who'd have known?_

_Elizabeth: Well who indeed?_

_Elijah: And who'd have guessed they'd come together on their own?_

_Elizabeth: It's so peculiar_

_Elizabeth, Elijah, and Kol: We'll wait and see_

_A few days more_

_There may be something there that wasn't there before_

Later, Elena sat in front of a roaring fire, reading to Damon.

The servants watched from doorway.

_Kol: Yes, perhaps there's something there that wasn't there before._

_Matt (spoken): What?_

_Elizabeth: There may be something there that wasn't there before._

_Matt (spoken): What's there, mama?_

_Elizabeth (spoken): I'll tell you when you're older._

* * *

Later, Kol stood onto of footstool in the main hall, surrounded by the servants.

"Right then! You all know why we're here. We have exactly twelve hour, thirty six minutes, and fifteen seconds to create the most magical, spontaneous, romantic atmosphere known to man or beast," Kol took a moment to laugh at his pun, "Right. Need I remind you that if the last petal falls from this rose, the spell will never be broken." As Kol said these words, he tapped the bell jar with his staff. The jar inched to the edge of the table and everyone gasped for the rose was about to fall. Footstool moved, saving the rose in the process. Kol's staff went flying out of his hand and landed on the floor in a corner. "Very well, you all know your assignments," Kol went on, "Half of you to the West Wing, half to the East Wing, and the rest of you come with me." The servants all left, leaving Kol all alone. Footstool ran away and Kol fell to the floor.

"Oh lighten up, Kol and let nature take its course," Elijah told his friend. Kol stood up from the ground.

"It's obvious there's a spark between them," Elizabeth mused.

"Yes, but there's no harm in fanning the flames," Kol replied, "You know…a little. Besides they must fall in love tonight if we ever expect to be human again.

"Ah human again," Elijah mused.

"Human again," Elizabeth sighed.

"Yes think of what that means." Elijah turned one of Kol's clock hands to twelve and he started to chime. Kol turned his clock hand back to where it was as Elijah started to sing.

_Elijah: I'll be cooking again_

_Be good looking again_

_With a woman on each arm_

_When I'm human again_

_Only human again_

_Poised and polished and gleaming with charm_

_I'll be courting again_

_Chic and sporting again_

_Elizabeth: Which should cause several husbands alarm_

_Elijah: Ha. Ha. I'll hop down off this shelf_

_And tout de suite be myself_

_Elizabeth and Elijah: I can't wait to be human again_

As they sung the two of them danced around. Meanwhile in the bedroom, the knick knacks were breaking out into song as well.

_Knick Knacks: When we're human again_

_Only human again_

_When we're knick knacks and whatnots no more_

_When we're human again, good and human again_

The knick knacks danced on the dresser and Caroline decided to join in. She leaned on the dresser as the knick knacks ran away.

_Caroline: oh Cherie, won't it be all top drawer?_

_I'll wear lipstick and rouge_

_And I won't be so huge_

_Why I'll easily fit through that door_

_I'll exude savoir faire_

_I'll wear gowns_

_I'll have hair_

_It's my prayer to be human again_

Caroline danced to the curtains and wound them around herself, she pulled on them as she waked away and they fell with a crash.

Meanwhile outside in the stables, Kol decided to join Elizabeth in the song.

_Elizabeth and Elijah: When we're human again_

_Only human again_

_When the world once more starts making sense_

Kol held a rake and it ran away and in the process, Kol was flung into a pile of bucket. Elijah was scrubbing Lyric's nose and was surprised to see Kol.

_Kol: I'll unwind for a change_

_Elijah: Really? That'd be strange_

_Kol: Can I help it if I'm t-t-tense?_

_In a shack by the sea_

_I'll sit back sipping tea_

_Let my early retirement commence_

_Far from fools made wax_

_I'll get to brass tacks and relax_

Kol toweled himself dry and then threw the towel over Elijah, who twisted it and smacked him with it, causing him to fall back into the bucket.

_All: When I'm human again._

Footstool ran into the ballroom carrying towels. Brooms were sweeping and the dust swirled around the room.

_All: So sweep the dust from the floor_

_Let's let some light in the room_

_I can feel, I can tell_

_Someone might break the spell any day now_

_Shine up the brass on the door_

_Alert the dustpan and broom_

_If it all goes as planned_

_Our time may be any day now_

The servants rolled a rug into a bedroom and made the bed there.

_Feather dusters: Open the shutters and let in some air_

_Elizabeth: Put these here, and put those over there_

_All: Sweep up the years of sadness and tears_

_And throw them away_

The brooms swept up the dust and tossed it over the balcony. The dust landed on Kol, who was directing the shovels to start shoveling. Back inside, the mops were mopping the ballroom.

_All: We'll be human again_

_Only human again_

_When the girl finally sets us all free_

_Cheeks a-blooming again_

_We're assuming again_

_We'll resume our long lost joie de vivre_

The suits of armour scrubbed themselves in the hall.

_All: We'll be playing again_

_Holidaying again_

_And we're praying it's ASAP_

_We will push, we will shove_

_They will both fall in love_

_And we'll finally be human again…_

While all of this commotion was occurring, Elena and Damon were sitting in the library. She was reading Romeo and Juliet to him.

"For never was a story of more woe than this of Juliet and her Romeo," Elena finished.

Damon sighed. "Will you read it again?" he asked.

"Well here, why don't you read it to me?" she asked, handing him the book.

"Well, alright," Damon said as he opened the book, he struggled for a few seconds before saying, "I can't."

"You mean you never learned?" Elena asked sadly.

"I learned…a little. It's just been so long," Damon confessed.

"Well, here, I'll help you," Elena told him as she opened the book to a page, "Let's start here."

"Here," Damon muttered, "Okay…'Twoe?"

"Two."

"Two…I knew that. Two households..."

Damon was drowned out by the servants singing outside. Two sponges drew a soap heart on the window of the library and a cloth cleaned it.

_All: We'll be dancing again_

_We'll be twirling again_

_We'll be whirling around with such ease_

_When we're human again _

Kol was directing wheelbarrow traffic in the garden. A wheelbarrow ran him over from behind and planted its flowers.

_All: Only human again_

_We'll go waltzing those old one, two, threes_

_We'll be floating again_

The topiary bushes lined up to be cut by the garden shears and the rakes, raked up the leaves. Elijah and Kol turned on the fountains.

_All: We'll be gliding again_

_Stepping, striding as fine as you please_

_Like a real human does_

_I'll be all that I was_

_On that glorious morn when we're finally reborn_

_And we're all human again!_

Caroline appeared at the top of the balcony. Dressed in a swimsuit, she dove off the balcony into the fountain, while the others ran for cover.

* * *

AN: Please review. Please.


	9. Big Night

AN: The lyrics are in italics and unless otherwise indicated, the same person is singing. I only included part of the 'Kill the Beast' song in this chapter, the second part is in the next chapter. Disclaimers are obvious. Enjoy!

* * *

Chapter Eight

Big Night

Much later, Damon was in his room, in the tub, getting washed for a big night with Elena. Elijah was there with him.

"Tonight is the night!" Elijah exclaimed.

Damon hesitated. "I'm not sure I can do this," Damon admitted.

"You don't have time to be timid. You must be bold, daring."

"Bold. Daring," Damon muttered as he towelled himself dry.

"There will be music. Romantic candlelight, provided myself, and when the time is right, you confess your love," Elijah told Damon.

Damon became inspired. "Yes, I-I con-No, I can't."

"You care for the girl, don't you?"

"More than anything."

"Well then you must tell her." A coat rack had been trimming Damon's hair. It finished and stepped back "Voila. You look so...so..." Elijah trailed off.

Damon appeared with ribbons in his hair. "Stupid," Damon finished.

"Not quite the word I was looking for. Perhaps, a little more off the top."

The coat rack began cutting Damon's hair again. Kol entered.

"Ahem, ahem, ahem. Your lady awaits," Kol announced as he bowed.

Elena descended the grand staircase from the East Wing side in a glittering blue ball gown. She reaches the landing and looks up at Damon, who was standing at the top of the stairs in his dress clothes. He was nudged on by Elijah from behind the curtain, and he descended and met Elena at the landing.

Arm in arm, they descended the last section of stairs and continued on their way to dinner, stopped momentarily by footstool. Elizabeth sings from her cart with Matt on board.

_Elizabeth: Tale as old as time_

_True as it can be_

_Barely even friends_

_Then somebody bends unexpectedly._

_Just a little change_

_Small to say the least_

_Both a little scared_

_Neither one prepared, beauty and the beast._

Elena and Damon moved into the ballroom, where they move through a perfect dance sequence. Damon occasionally looked over at Elijah and Kol for their approval. Elizabeth and Matt were in the ballroom on their cart.

_Elizabeth: Ever just the same_

_Ever a surprise_

_Ever as before, ever just as sure_

_As the sun will rise_

_Tale as old as time_

_Tune as old as song_

_Bittersweet and strange,_

_Finding you can change, learning you were wrong_

_Certain as the sun_

_Rising in the east_

_Tale as old as time,_

_Song as old as rhyme, beauty and the beast._

_Tale as old as time,_

_Song as old as rhyme, beauty and the beast. _

_"_Off to the cupboard with you now, Matt. It's past your bedtime. Good night, love," Elizabeth told her son as she kissed his cheek. Matt slid off the end of the cart, and hopped out of the room, but came back for one last look. Elena and Damon adjourned to the balcony under a starry night.

"Elena? Are you happy here with me?" Damon asked.

Elena hesitated before replying, "Yes." She looked off into the distance.

"What is it?"

Elena looked at Damon desperately. "If only I could see my brother again, just for a moment. I miss him so much."

Damon looked disappointed for a moment, then his expression became excited. "There is a way."

The pair went to Damon's lair, where Damon handed Elena the magic mirror.

"This mirror will show you anything, anything you wish to see," Damon told her.

Elena hesitated. "I'd like to see my brother, please," she told the mirror.

The magic mirror shined into life, and Elena turned her head away as it flashed.

Then it revealed Jeremy fallen in the woods, coughing and lost. Elena was shocked. Damon looked at her with concern.

"Jeremy. Oh, no. He's sick, he may be dying. And he's all alone," he gasped.

Damon turned, and looked at the rose, deep in thought.

"Then...then you must go to him," Damon told her.

"What did you say?" Elena asked.

I release you. You are no longer my prisoner."

Elena was amazed. "You mean...I'm free?"

"Yes."

"Oh, thank you." She turned to the magic mirror, "Hold on, Jeremy. I'm on my way."

Elena turned to leave, but turned back and pushed the magic mirror back to Damon.

"Take it with you, so you'll always have a way to look back, and remember me," Damon told her.

"Thank you for understanding how much he needs me," Elena replied.

Elena turned to leave and Damon looked down in depression. She touched her hand to his cheek and rushed out. Elena flew past Kol, who had entered the room.

"Well, your highness. I must say everything is going just peachy. I knew you had it in you," Kol told his master.

Damon was very sad. "I let her go," he admitted.

"Ha, ha, ha, yes. Splend_" Kol stopped in the middle of his sentence, "You what? How could you do that?"

"I had to."

Kol was still amazed. "Yes, but…why?"

"Because…I love her."

Later, Kol had told the rest of the servants about Damon's decision.

"He did what?!" Katerina, Elizabeth, Matt, and Elijah asked.

"Yes, I'm afraid it's true," Kol confessed.

"She's going away?" Matt asked.

"But he was so close," Elijah protested.

"After all this time, he's finally learned to love," Elizabeth sighed.

"That's it, then. That should break the spell."

"But it's not enough. She has to love him in return." Matt hopped away.

"And now it's too late," Kol informed them.

Damon watched Elena leave from above. He roared in sorrow and anger.

* * *

Elena was now out in the snow, calling out "Jeremy?" Finally, she found him face down in a snow bank. They returned home, where Tyler was still waiting, disguised as a snowman.

"Oh, they're back," Tyler said in relief.

Jeremy opened his eyes to find Elena.

"Elena?" he asked.

"It's all right, Jeremy. I'm home," Elena replied.

"I thought I'd never see you again."

"I missed you so much."

"But the beast. How did you escape?"

"I didn't escape, Papa. He let me go."

"That horrible beast?"

"But he's different, now. He's changed somehow."

There was sound coming from Elena's pack. The flap opened and the magic mirror fell out with Matt rolling to a stop on it.

"Hi!" Matt greeted them.

"Oh, a stowaway," Elena chuckled.

"Why, hello there, little fella. Didn't think I'd ever see you again," Jeremy mused.

Matt turned to Elena with a look of question on his face.

"Elena, why'd you go away? Don't you like us anymore?" he asked.

"Oh, Matt. Of course I do. It's just that_" Elena was cut off by knocking on the door.

Elena opened it and Klaus stood on the porch.

"May I help you?" Elena asked.

"I've come to collect your brother," Klaus said.

"My brother?"

"Don't worry, miss. We'll take good care of him." Klaus stepped aside to show the Asylum D'Loons wagon behind him.

"My brother's not crazy."

Tyler emerged from the crowd and said, "He was raving like a lunatic. We all heard him, didn't we?"

"Yeah!" the townspeople agreed as they raised their torches.

"No, I won't let you," Elena protested.

Jeremy emerged from the house.

"Elena?" he asked.

"Ah, Jeremy. Tell us again, just how big was the beast?" Tyler asked.

Jeremy struggled with an answer. "Well, he was...that is...enormous. I'd say at least eight, no more like ten feet." The crowd laughed at him.

"Well, you don't get much crazier than that," Tyler stated.

"It's true, I tell you!"

Klaus waved his arms and the orderlies moved in and picked up Jeremy.

"Get him out of here!" Tyler demanded.

"Let go of me!" Jeremy demanded.

Stefan watched from the sides, standing near Klaus.

"No, you can't do this!" Elena told Klaus, who shook her off and walked away.

"Tsk, tsk, tsk. Poor Elena. It's a shame about your father," Stefan told Elena as he sauntered over to her side.

"You know he's not crazy, Stefan."

"I might be able to clear up this little misunderstanding, if..."

"If what?"

"If you marry me."

"What?"

"One little word, Elena. That's all it takes."

"Never!"

"Have it your way." He turned and walked away slowly, playing hard to get.

As Jeremy was being thrown into the wagon, he called, "Elena?" Elena had run into the house. Jeremy turned to the orderlies, "Let go of me!"

Elena came back with the magic mirror and yells to the crowd, "My brother's not crazy and I can prove it!" She turned to the mirror, "Show me Damon!" The magic mirror shone again, then produced the image of the still depressed Damon. The crowd 'oohed' and 'aahed' at it.

"Is it dangerous?" a woman asked.

"Oh, no. He'd never hurt anyone. Please, I know he looks vicious, but he's really kind and gentle. He's my friend," Elena tried to reassure her.

If I didn't know better, I'd think you had feelings for this monster," Stefan told Elena.

"He's no monster, Stefan. You are!"

"She's as crazy as the old man," Stefan declared as he grabbed the mirror from Elena's hand.

"The beast will make off with your children! He'll come after them in the night."

"No!" Elena protested.

"We're not safe 'til his head is mounted on my wall! I say we kill the beast!"

The mob cheered him and repeated the words 'kill him'.

_First Man: We're not safe until he's dead,_

_Second Man: He'll come stalking us at night!_

_First Woman: Set to sacrifice our children to his monstrous appetite!_

_Third Man: He'll wreak havoc on our village_

_If we let him wander free_

_Stefan: So it's time to take some action, boys_

_It's time to follow me!_

Stefan tossed a torch onto a haystack, which created an instant bonfire. He began to prance around it, warning of the dangers of the horrible beast.

_Stefan: Through the mist, through the woods_

_Through the darkness and the shadows_

_It's a nightmare but it's one exciting ride._

_Say a prayer, then we're there_

_At the drawbridge of a castle,_

_And there's something truly terrible inside._

Stefan chased Tyler around, mimicking a monster. The magic mirror showed the face of Damon to Tyler, which Stefan exaggerated about.

_Stefan: It's a beast,_

_He's got fangs, razor sharp ones_

_Massive paws,_

_Killer claws for the feast_

_Hear him roar, see him foam,_

_But we're not coming home,_

_'Til he's dead, good and dead, kill the beast!_

"No, I won't let you do this," Elena injected.

"If you're not with us, you're against us. Bring the crazy loon," Stefan demanded.

"Get your hands off me!" Jeremy demanded.

Stefan threw them into the basement and bolted the door.

"We can't have them running off to warn the creature!" Stefan explained.

"Let us out!" Elena demanded.

"We'll rid the village of this beast. Who's with me?" Stefan asked the crowd.

"We are!" the men in the crowd shouted.

_Mob: Raise your torch, mount your horse!_

_Stefan: Screw your courage to the sticking place_

_Mob: We're counting on Stefan to lead the way!_

_Through a mist, to a wood,_

_Where within a haunted castle,_

_Something's lurking that you don't see every day!_

Stefan lead the mob through town and out into the forest, where they start chopping trees in preparation for their assault on the castle.

_All: It's a beast,_

_One as tall as a mountain!_

_We won't rest_

_'Til he's good and deceased!_

_Sally forth, tally ho,_

_Grab your sword, grab your bow_

_Praise the Lord and here we go!_

"We'll lay siege to his castle and bring back his head!" Stefan declared.

* * *

AN: Please review. Please.


	10. Siege

AN: This is the last chapter. The lyrics are in italics and unless otherwise indicated, the same person is singing. Disclaimers are obvious. Enjoy!

* * *

Chapter Nine

Siege

Elena was prying at the window of the basement with a stick.

"I have to warn, Damon. This is all, my fault. Oh, Jeremy. What are we going to do?" Elena asked, hopelessly.

"Now, now. We'll think of something," Jeremy assured her.

Matt looked through the window of the basement. He turned around thinking and then he saw Jeremy's statue with sharp bits of metal on it.

* * *

Meanwhile the mob carried on through the woods.

_Mob: We don't like, what we don't_

_Understand, it frankly scares us_

_And this monster is mysterious at least!_

_Bring your guns, bring your knives,_

_Save your children and your wives,_

_We'll save our village and our lives,_

_We'll kill the beast!_

* * *

At the same time, Kol was talking to footstool, Elijah, and Elizabeth in the library.

"I knew it, I knew it was foolish to get our hopes up," Kol realized.

"Maybe it would have been better if she had never come at all," Elijah agreed.

Footstool began barking and ran to the window, with Elizabeth, Elijah, and Kol following. They were expecting the return of Elena.

"Could it be?" Elijah asked.

"Is it she?" Elizabeth asked.

"Oh no, invaders!" Elijah said as he realized it was a mob and not Elena.

"Encroachers!" Kol agreed.

"And they have the mirror!" Elizabeth observed as she noticed Stefan's belt, where the mirror was.

"Warn the master. If it's a fight they want, we'll be ready for them," Kol commanded as he turned away from the window, "Who's with me? Aahh!" The door slammed shut as the rest of the servants left Kol behind.

"Take whatever booty you can find, but remember, the beast is mine!" Stefan declared.

* * *

The object transformed servants marched down the stairway to do battle with the mob.

_Servants: Hearts ablaze, banners high!_

_We go marching into battle,_

_Unafraid, although the danger just increased!_

Meanwhile, the mob made their way to the castle door.

_Mob: Raise the flag, sing the song_

_Here we come, we're fifty strong_

_And fifty strong men can't be wrong,_

_Let's kill the beast!_

* * *

Elizabeth entered Damon's lair and said, "Pardon me, master."

"Leave me in peace," Damon told her.

"But sir, the castle is under attack!"

* * *

The mob banged on the door with a tree trunk

_Mob: Kill the beast, kill the beast!_

The object transformed servants tried blocking off the door, but it is being bashed by the mob.

"This isn't working!" Elijah realized.

"Oh, Elijah! We must do something!" Katerina told him.

"Wait! I know!" Elijah declared.

Outside, the mob continued to chant, "_Kill the beast, kill the beast!_"

* * *

Meanwhile in Damon's lair, Elizabeth was talking to Damon.

"What shall we do, master?" she asked.

"It doesn't matter now. Just let them come," Damon replied sadly.

* * *

The mob kept chanting "_Kill the beast, kill the beast, kill the beast!_" The mob succeeded in breaking in, and found a grand entrance filled with assorted pieces of furniture, teacups, candlesticks, feather dusters and clocks.

They tiptoed in, and Tyler unknowingly picked up Elijah.

"Now!" Elijah commanded.

All the objects sprung to life, attacking their human enemies.

* * *

Back at Elena's cottage, Matt had managed to haul the statue to the basement with Lyric's help.

"Yes! Here we go!" Matt declared as Lyric pushed the statue.

Jeremy looked out from the window and saw the falling statue.

"What the devil? Elena, look out!" Jeremy shouted as he pulled Elena out of harm's way.

The statue crashed into the door, and a red cloud of smoke puffed out of the basement. Elena and Jeremy emerged from the wreckage to find Matt swinging on a loose piece of metal.

"You guys gotta try this thing," he said.

* * *

Back at the castle the attack continued. Meanwhile, Stefan had broken off from the mob, and was searching for Damon. Elena, Jeremy, Lyric and Matt made their way to the castle.

Finally, the invaders were chased out and the servants celebrated their victory.

"And stay out!" Kol told them.

Elijah pulled over Kol and hugged him. Kol shook it off.

* * *

Stefan, who was still in the castle, had found Damon in his lair. He raised his crossbow and took aim. Damon looked up at him, then looked back down in sadness again.

Stefan released the arrow and it struck Damon in the shoulder. He screamed in pain and stood. Stefan rushed him and they flew out the window, onto the balcony, where it had begun to rain.

"Ha, ha, ha, ha, ha!" Stefan laughed. He cornered Damon on the edge of the roof. Damon simply sat there in despair.

"Get up! Get up! What's the matter, beast? Too kind and gentle to fight back?" Stefan mocked.

Damon looked down ignoring him. Stefan walked up to a wall and broke off a piece of the roof. He was about to smash it on Damon's head when Elena's voice drifted up. She was on the bridge and was yelling to Stefan, telling him to stop.

"No!" she cried.

Damon heard her voice and it gave him new life. "Elena," he whispered.

"Stefan, don't!" she begged.

Stefan swung down at Damon, but he caught the weapon in his hand. Damon rose up and roared in Stefan's face. They began to fight on the rooftop. Finally, Damon took a hiding place among the gargoyles in the darkness.

* * *

Meanwhile, Elena entered the castle on the ground.

"Let's go, Lyric!" she commanded her horse.

"Come on out and fight! Were you in love with her, beast? Did you honestly think she'd want you when she had someone like me?" Stefan demanded.

Damon had been provoked enough. He emerged and they fight again.

"It's over, beast! Elena is mine!" Stefan declared.

This time, however, Damon picked up Stefan by the neck and held him out over the edge of the roof. Stefan pled with Damon.

"Put me down. Put me down. Please, don't hurt me! I'll do anything! Anything!" Stefan pleaded. Damon's anger slowly melted off his face, and the look of compassion returned.

He pulled Stefan back onto the roof.

"Get out!" Damon commanded.

He shoved Stefan to the ground. Above, Elena came out on a balcony.

"Damon!" she called.

"Elena!" he called back.

Damon began to climb the tower until he reached the balcony. He hung over the side.

"Elena? You came back!" he exclaimed.

Damon and Elena stared passionately at each other, but the moment is interrupted when Stefan snuck up and stabbed Damon in the back. Damon roared in pain, and Elena was helpless. Stefan pulled the knife out and swung back for another shot.

Damon started to fall, which knocked Stefan off his balance. Elena reached forward and pulled Damon back, while Stefan fell off the roof, never to be seen again. Elena helped the injured Damon up onto the balcony, where he lay down on the floor. The servants came rushing out, but stayed out of sight.

"You came back," Damon said weakly.

"Of course I came back. I couldn't let them...Oh this is all, my fault. If only I'd gotten here sooner," Elena said as tears formed in her eyes.

"Maybe it's better this way."

"Don't talk like that. You'll be all right. We're together now. Everything's going to be fine. You'll see."

"At least I got to see you one... last...time."

Elena pulled Damon's claw up to her cheek. He held it there for a second, then dropped it. His head fell back, and his eyes closed. Elena dropped the claw and put her hands to her mouth. She couldn't believe this has happened.

"No, no! Please! Please! Please don't leave me! I love you!" Elena whispered through tears.

The servants watched the last petal fall off the rose. They all looked down at the floor, and Kol put his arm around Elizabeth. The rain continued to fall. But one beam of light fell, like a shooting star. Then another came. And another, and another. Elena finally noticed what was happening. She stopped crying for a second, then started to back away. A fog began to enshroud Damon. The servants looked on in extreme anticipation. Damon rose up into the air magically and began to turn. He was enveloped in a cloud of light, and became wrapped in his cloak. Underneath, Damon's body shifted and formed. A fore claw came out and the claws turned into fingers. A hind claw emerged and developed into a foot.

Finally, a wind blew across his face and the fangs and popping veins melted away to reveal a young prince. He gradually descended and was laying on the floor again. The fog disappeared and Elena reaches out to touch him. She jerked her hand back, however, when the figure began to move. It stood, then looks at its hands, then turned to face Elena. It was a human, with the same blue eyes as Damon's portrait. It was obviously Damon, transformed. Elena gave him a mysterious look.

"Elena! It's me!" Damon told her.

She continued to look at him skeptically, but then she saw the blue eyes, and instantly knew it is him.

"It is you!" Elena exclaimed.

They kissed. A fireworks display exploded around them. The gloom surrounding the castle disappeared, revealing a blue sky. The castle was transformed, with the gargoyles changing into cherubs. Finally, the object turned servants hopped out to meet Prince Damon and Elena. One by one, they were transformed back to their original human conditions.

"Elijah! Kol! Oh, Elizabeth! Look at us!" Damon exclaimed.

Matt came riding out on footstool.

"Mama! Mama!" Matt called as the pair transformed back into a boy and a dog.

"Oh my goodness!" Elizabeth exclaimed as she picked up her son.

"It is a miracle!" Elijah claimed.

Damon picked up Elena and swung her around.

* * *

Later in the ballroom, all are gathered to celebrate. Damon and Elena dance around the room as the rest of the people talk.

"Ah, love," Elijah says as the maid, Katerina, who was no longer a feather duster, walked by, brushing him on the chin. "Heh heh!" He started to chase after her, but Kol stopped him.

"Well, Elijah, old friend. Shall we let bygones be bygones?" Kol asked.

"Of course. I told you she would break the spell," Elijah told Kol.

"I beg your pardon, old friend, but I believe I told you."

"No you didn't. I told you."

"You most certainly did not, you pompous parrafin-headed pea-brain!"

"En garde, you overgrown pocket watch!" Elijah took off his glove and slapped Kol across the face with it. They began to fight. Elena and Damon continued to dance around the floor. Elizabeth, Matt and Jeremy, were all standing in the room. Jeremy was shedding happy tears.

"Are they going to live happily ever after, mama?" Matt asked.

"Of course, my dear. Of course," Elizabeth replied.

Matt looked happy for a moment and then gave his mother a puzzled look. "Do I still have to sleep in the cupboard?" he asked.

Jeremy laughed and Elizabeth hugged her child and laughed. Elena and Damon continued to dance around the room.

Sometime later, a stain glass window was made and it featured Elena and Damon in the center and they were surrounded by the servants that cared for them both so much. It would be displayed in the window about the entrance, so that anyone who came to the castle would see how true the love between Damon and Elena was.

* * *

AN: That's it, story's done. Please review. Please.


End file.
